Escaflowne Survivor
by UnDeAdChIcK
Summary: The sequel to ETV . To make up for the money that they lost, the cast is forced to do Survivor... only this isn't ur average reality show!
1. Preparing to Leave

Escaflowne Survivor

Escaflowne Survivor

(The sequel to ETV)

Chapter one: Preparing to Leave

*Author's note* This is the sequel to ETV, if you haven't read it… GO READ IT! You won't understand what's going on if you don't. It's short, it really won't take too long… and it's funny (well, according to me.) 

*Disclaimer* I don't own Escaflowne. I don't own Survivor, and I'm sure that fan fics somewhat like this have been written before… blah, blah, blahhh… etc… etc… etc…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have another show for you to do," the manager told them.

They were back in his office. After how badly they screwed up their newscast (burning the whole studio, and lighting their manager's toupee on fire) they didn't have the heart to argue. Instead they all groaned.

"What is it this time?" Merle whined. She didn't like being a camera-person last time; she was embarrassed by what happened.

"Survivor said that they'll do an Escaflowne version. So you all will be stuck there in the wilderness for a while, it might teach you a lesson. This will definitely teach you a lesson…" their manager was just hoping that they don't end up lighting all of the trees on fire.

"If it is an Escaflowne version, then we're sure to win, right? That is hardly earning the money to pay for the studio," Hitomi remarked.

"Not exactly…" the manager trailed off.

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Folken hated being left in the dark.

"There are only 8 of you. Survivor has 16… you do the math. You have a 50% chance of bringing home a million dollars," the manager was beginning to lose his patience.

"50% is good odds," Millerna stated, remarkably saying something that actually made some sense.

"I fear that isn't enough for you guys," the manager said with a dour look on his face.

They all sweat-dropped at that insult. "When do we leave?" asked Van, who wanted to be sure that he was ready.

"You leave in 15 minutes," the manager answered.

"15 minutes! When were you planning on telling us?!" Folken demanded.

"In 15 minutes," the manager quipped.

They all did an anime fall. "If it weren't for that stupid contract, I would flame him," Dilandau muttered to himself.

*15 minutes later*

"What are you guys doing with suitcases? You can only bring one luxury item. Now hurry up and get the one thing that you want," the manager said. He looked at Allen. "For God's sake! You can keep on the clothing that you're wearing!"

Allen pouted, but the others were relieved. The luxury items went as followed: (in traditional list form, as with the prequel.)

Hitomi: her pendant

Van: his sword

Dilandau: his flame-thrower (naturally, though their manager begged him to leave it.)

Folken: *the judges ruled that his metallic arm is a luxury item*

Merle: a catnip mouse

Allen: *after trying to bring the remains of Marlene… eww* Allen decided on bringing the crusade, but they wouldn't let him (it was hardly fair to the other contestants) Allen couldn't decide on what to bring… *much to the dismay of the others who hoped that he would bring deodorant… eww* SO… Allen just settled with bringing his pet owl….

Dryden: Dryden brought the little rat dude… though it took much convincing/bribing of the judges…

Millerna: Millerna brought a shiny red balloon (don't ask… Millerna doesn't always make the most sense…)

Now they were all ready to leave and got into the van with tinted windows, not knowing where they'd end up next….

*Author's note* Uh, oh… another van ride! Well, this is the first part… from what I can tell (I planned this whole thing out *THERE IS A METHOD TO THIS MADNESS* It is going to be rather long…. 15 parts… or around there… but I think it'll be good ^_^ Please review!


	2. Getting there

Part 2- Getting there

Part 2- Getting there

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? EEP!!!" Merle finally shut up when Folken put his metallic arm around her throat, strangling her. 

"WE'RE HERE!" Millerna shouted as soon as the van had stopped. 

Dilandau squinted through the tinted windows. "Nope, this is just a red light," he pouted. The rest weren't surprised as they has only been driving about 2 minutes, counting the time that it took to load up the van. 

"Are cats supposed to be blue?" Millerna asked. 

They all just sighed at her stupidity. "Yes, Millerna. Cats are blue, and the ocean is orange," Folken rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, good. But I'm confused. Merle just turned blue. Does that mean that she was an ocean before she became a cat?" Millerna innocently asked.

Folken was puzzled. "Folken! You are still strangling Merle!" Hitomi yelled at him. 

"Oh," Folken let her go. Merle gradually turned back to her original color. 

"Oh no!!!" Millerna screamed.

"What, Millerna?" Van groaned.

"Merle is an ocean!" Millerna exclaimed. 

They all did an anime fall. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet." Merle started again.

*2 hours later*

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we—" Merle was cut off by Folken strangling her again.

"I really hate to do this, but it seems to be the only way," Folken stated. 

"There's only 2 other solutions" Hitomi started.

"What?" asked Folken, who was beginning to get desperate.

"I could do one of two things: A- I hypnotize her with my pendant or B- We give her back her catnip mouse," Hitomi didn't even have a choice. The second that she said "catnip mouse" Merle ripped herself out of Folken's grip and grabbed the mouse. Merle contently started chewing on her toy. 

They all sighed in relief. Finally they would have some peace.

*1 hour later*

" and then I said to the guy 5,000 is an outrageous price for that trinket,' and after much discussion and a cup of tea, he lowered it to 4,999. Anyone want to hear about how I bough my antique teacups and then sold them for twice their worth?" Dryden didn't even wait for an answer. "Okay, so I was at the bazaar."

*1 hour later*

"Well, I guess I'm all out of stories" Dryden said.

They all sighed. Nearly 2 hours of his stories was more than enough. "Wait a minute I was just reading the most interesting book about the economy of Zaibach"

*3 hours later*

"that is why an industrial country should lower their export tax."

Finally his story was over. "Huh?" Allen wiped the drool off of his chin. He had managed to sleep through most of the ordeal.

"Ooh! I have a story," Millerna exclaimed. Everyone groaned. "There was once a beautiful princess who loved pink. She had a pink pony, a pink bed, a pink dress."

*3 hours later*

"and a pink elephant. And that is why you shouldn't inflate your pink balloons too much or else they'll pop." Millerna stroked her shiny red balloon.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Dilandau lit the van on fire. Everyone screamed and got out of the van, except Merle, who was still chewing on her catnip mouse.

"MERLE!" Van screamed.

"BURN! BURN! BURN! YES, THAT'S IT!" Dilandau maniacally screamed. 

"Oh no! She will evaporate because she's an ocean!" Millerna screamed.

Van ran into the burning vehicle and pulled Merle out. 

The van burned to the ground. 

"I see that you make quite an entrance the cost of the van will come out of whatever you make. Now if you will follow me," a man in a black suit told them.

*20 minutes later*

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dilandau screamed. 

"Come on, Dilandau," Hitomi said. "You need to board the boat."

"But but but that's water down there!" Dilandau pouted.

"Yeah and.?" Hitomi asked.

"Don't you know what happens to fire when you put water on it!" Dilandau panicked.

Folken knew what had to be done.

*20 minutes later*

They were all safe on the boat at last.

"Thanks, Folkie," Dilandau sweetly smiled from inside of his straightjacket.

"No problem, little buddy," Folken replied.

Now they were all ready for the eventful ride across the ocean to get there

*Author's note* I had intended to add the boat ride to this one, but too much happened in the van. The next part has the boat ride ^_^


	3. Over dangerous waters

Over dangerous waters

Escaflowne Survivor

Part 3: Over dangerous waters

"I feel sick," whined Allen, leaning over the rail. It was true; his face now took the color of an unripened tomato.

"I just love the fresh sea air," breathed Merle facing into the wind, still holding her catnip mouse between her teeth.

"I'm confused so we are in a boat, crossing a cat. And there is an ocean on board? Shouldn't we be sailing on Merle?" Millerna asked, nearly going cross-eyed from her reasoning.

"Meow?" questioned Merle.

"Forget it, Millerna," Van commented, quite annoyed.

They were all on the deck of a cruise ship, except for Dilandau who was still in his straightjacket in the cabin. Hitomi looked up from where she was sunbathing. "You guys should try to have some fun. We're on a cruise boat at least try to relax," Hitomi closed her eyes again.

"I don't like just waiting here. We should be forming some sort of strategy. And I don't like not knowing who else is going to be there, for all we know we could be doing some sort of concert there instead of survivor," Van said with a dour look on his face.

"There wouldn't be any use for a strategy if we were doing a concert, would there? You might as well listen to the little lady, and try to relax," Dryden sleepily stated. 

Folken put on his new cloak. "At least Dilandau is in the cabin where he can't get into any trouble," he stated.

"Yeah, poor guy. He really didn't want to ride on this boat," Hitomi sighed. "I think I'll bring him a treat. I'm sure they have something flambé."

"No!" Everyone else said together. "At least bring Millerna the firefighter' down with you," Folken said.

"Okay!" cheerfully Millerna said. She then grabbed his cloak and proceeded to follow Hitomi.

"Hey! That cloak is new! You cannot use this one! Come back here, you stupid excuse for a princess!" Folken shouted at her. Noticing no response, he chased her and grabbed his cloak back.

"Then how am I supposed to put out the fire?" Millerna asked.

"I don't know, but you can't use my cloak! These things are expensive!" Folken said.

A little *_cough_dim_cough_* light appeared over Millerna's head. "I have an idea," she said. Suddenly Millerna grabbed Merle by the tail and pulled her.

"What's the big idea?!" Merle hissed. "LET GO OF MY TAIL!" Merle began to struggle, but Millerna's grip was stronger.

"What are you doing, Millerna?" Hitomi giggled.

"Since Merle is an ocean, I thought I'd bring her to put out the fire," Millerna cheerfully stated, proud of her newest idea.

They all sweat-dropped. "Okay whatever Come on Millerna, let's get Dilandau a treat!" Hitomi skipped off, trying to ignore Millerna's stupidity.

They found their way to the dining area. "What can I help you with, miss?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Do you have anything flambé?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm afraid not. Allowing fire on here like that is a liability. Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked.

"What do you mean it's a liability? We're on the ocean it's wouldn't be that hard to put out a fire!" Hitomi began to lose her patience.

"Actually we're on a cat! This is an ocean!" Millerna said, pointing to Merle.

The man gave Millerna a look that was a cross between disgust and confusion. "I'm sorry ma'am, we have nothing flambé."

Hitomi had one last trick up her sleeve. She whispered her plan to Millerna, who nodded in agreement. "Oh!" Millerna pretended to fall. 

Merle knew this freedom that she finally had from Millerna's grip would be short lived. But she couldn't bring herself to run away, curiosity had her and she wanted to know what Millerna was doing.

"I think I may have hurt my leg, will you take a look at it?" Millerna asked the man, pulling up her dress a little.

"Ma'am, please refrain from doing that. I'll go get a medic," the man then went to his phone, but was stopped by Hitomi slapping him.

The man's face turned red with anger. "Miss, please remove yourself from the dining area, or I will be forced to call the captain," he said between gritted teeth.

Hitomi sighed. Slumping down with defeat, she quietly said, "I guess I'll just have hot and spicy Buffalo wings."

"To go," the man added and then placed the order. Five minutes later they had the food and were ready to go.

Merle hid behind Hitomi while they went back to the cabin. "Here Dilandau, we brought you some food," she said upon getting into the cabin. "I'm afraid that they didn't have anything flambé, I hope this will do."

A mischievous grin spread across his face. "We can make it flambé," he started. "Just grab my flame-thrower." 

"I don't know," Hitomi said hesitantly. 

Dilandau made puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Hitomi. I'm all locked up in here, and fire Buffalo wings would really put me at ease," he whimpered.

"Alright. I'll just have to be careful," she grabbed his flame-thrower. "How do you work this thing?" she asked.

"Turn the big knob all the way to the right, and then press the trigger," he said.

"Are you sure it's to the right?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course I'm sure! I know that flame-thrower like the back of my hand!" Dilandau said.

"Okay I guess you must" she agreed. "Merle, can you hold this plate for me?"

"Sure, Hitomi. Just be careful," Merle said, grabbing onto the plate.

"Okay, here goes," Hitomi pressed the trigger and a huge wall of flames emerged from the flame-thrower, engulfing Merle and the Buffalo wings.

"Oh dear," Millerna sighed. "What is Merle now that she's gray? Not a cat or an ocean" She looked at the pile of Merle ashes with two eyeballs sitting on top.

"BURNT! YES! THOSE BUFFALO WINGS ARE PERFECT!" Dilandau shouted.

"Dilandau, you little rapscallion!" Hitomi scolded.

Dilandau whimpered and made puppy-dog eyes again *AWW HOW CUTE* "I guess you've already gotten the punishment that you deserve. Millerna, scrape up Merle and put her in a bucket, I'm sure that Folken will know how to bring her back to normal," Hitomi said.

They prepared to leave. "Hitomi?" Dilandau whimpered.

"What Dilandau?" Hitomi asked.

"What about my Buffalo wings? I can't eat them in my straight jacket," he whimpered.

Hitomi sighed and started feeding Dilandau his spicy ashes. "What about me?" Merle's ashes hissed. 

"Just be glad that I'm not feeding you to Dilandau, Dusty," Hitomi teased as she finished feeding Dilandau. Hitomi got up and started to follow Millerna (and Merle) out the door.

"Thank you, Hitomi," he grinned.

Hitomi returned the smile and then they went back up to where everyone else was. "What took so long, Hitomi?" Van asked.

Hitomi didn't have time to answer before Allen looked at her bucket. "How thoughtful of you, Hitomi. I got tired of leaning over the rail," he said grabbing the bucket. The then *you know* vomited into it.

Merle started sobbing. "This just isn't fair," she sputtered.

"Merle?" Van asked.

"That's what I was trying to say," Hitomi explained, grabbing the bucket from Allen. "Merle got fried as we tried to make Dilandau's food flambé. We were hoping that you could bring her back to normal, Folken."

Folken looked in the bucket and nearly vomited himself at the mixture of cat ashes, Merle's tears, and Allen's vomit. "I'll do what I can," he said and raised his hands over the bucket, which he placed on the ground. Bright blue beams came from his hands and Merle appeared in the bucket nearly good as new (though covered in vomit.)

"How did you do that?" Hitomi asked him.

"Well, I was a sorcerer for Zaibach. Though this was a little out of the ordinary casting that I would do for them," he explained.

"EWW!" Merle exclaimed. "I'm going to go take a shower!"

"Aren't cat's supposed to clean themselves?" Hitomi teased. 

"Oh, shut up!" Merle shouted as she stomped off.

"I think I'll go back to what I was doing before this interesting turn of events," yawned Hitomi, lying back down in the chair next to Dryden. 

"I'm going to go find the pool," said Van.

"Ooh! I'm going with you!" Allen said.

"Fine, just keep your clothing on! And no vomiting in the pool," Van said, walking off. Allen followed.

Folken sighed. What could an incredibly smart sorcerer possibly do on a cruise ship? "I guess I'll just go get a drink. Maybe Dilandau would like to come with" Folken then went down to the cabin to get Dilandau.

"Folkie!" Dilandau exclaimed upon seeing his friend.

"Hey little buddy, I was going up to get some drinks, and thought I'd check to see if you wanted to come," Folken explained.

"Sure, Folkie," Dilandau said, and then looked down at his straightjacket.

"Do you think you can behave if I take the straightjacket off?" Folken asked, reading his mind. 

"Um I don't know, that water is all around the deck" Dilandau hesitantly said.

Once again, Folken knew what had to be done. He blindfolded Dilandau using his cape, and carried him upstairs and to the bar. Upon reaching the bar, he let Dilandau down and uncovered his eyes.

"Wow, this place is nice," Dilandau breathed looking at the elegant floor and walls, as well as the tables, chandelier, and waiters. 

"How can I help you, sirs?" the barkeep asked.

"I'll have a glass of champagne," Folken said.

"And I will have a bottle of your reddest wine," Dilandau said.

"Do you have I.D.?" the barkeep asked them.

Folken showed his ID. "How about your friend here?" the barkeep asked again.

"Um here," Dilandau said, pulling his ID out of his pocket.

"Oh I guess this will work," The barkeep said, looking at the two pictures. He then left to go get their drinks.

"How in the world did you get him to accept it, you're only 16?" Folken asked Dilandau quietly.

"Celena went through a phase where she was a tramp, and got a fake ID. I can't blame her, after all she is Allen's sister," Dilandau explained.

"Good thing the psychiatrist got you some medication to get rid of her," Folken casually said.

"Yeah, it was difficult to get him to understand that I am the original, not her!" Dilandau said with conviction in his crimson eyes.

Folken sweat-dropped. The barkeep came back with their drinks. "Here you men go," he said.

Folken started sipping his champagne. "Hmm this is better than the stuff that we usually get on Zaibach," he said as his worry started escaping from his mind.

*2 hours later* 

"Thish shtuff is good. HEY BARKEEP! Give me another round over here!" Folken slurred. Already empty glasses surrounded him.

The barkeep returned with another glass. "I've never seen anyone put that away as fast as you do. That stuff is strong. It has taken down some of the strongest men with only one glass."

"Hmm hmm...mmm," Dilandau hummed as he was scratching on a bottle with a rather large knife. Finally rage consumed him and he threw the knife at the bottle. "I hate it when they make me wait!" he screamed.

"Whasha waitering for wittle buthy?" Folken drunkenly asked.

"More wine!" Dilandau answered.

"But sir, the bottle that you just smashed was half full," the barkeep responded.

"No buts! Give me your reddest wine FLAMBÉ!" Dilandau yelled and began to laugh maniacally.

Folken began to giggle with him.

*Same time, on the deck*

Hitomi woke up from her sleep. Sunbathing had left her sleepy and now her shoulders were burnt. "Oh great. How come my shoulders always burn and the rest of me doesn't even tan?" she muttered.

She noticed Dryden still sleeping in the chair next to her. "Dryden," she whispered into his ear. "Wake up, you're burnt!" 

"Beautiful things belong in a natural environment," he responded and then kissed her, while he was still half-asleep.

Hitomi slapped him across the face. Dryden screamed and then got up. "What was that for?" he demanded, grabbing his very red face which had just been slapped. "I had a sunburn there!"

"For kissing me, you dirty old man!" Hitomi responded.

"What? Like I'd kiss you! You are such a tomboy. Maybe if you wore decent clothing, and had longer hair, or were a mermaid, but not now!" he replied.

Hitomi slapped him again for his insult. "Ow!" he screamed.

"Come on Dryden, let's go find the others," Hitomi said.

"Maybe we should split up," Dryden said, holding his cheek.

"Fine," Hitomi glared at him, and then headed toward the bar. "Maybe Allen is in here," she muttered to herself. "Then again, I may not want to see him drunk," Hitomi started picturing a naked Allen dancing on the bar, and then stopped. "Really bad picture," she muttered.

"Here's Hithomi! How ya doing?" Folken shouted to Hitomi when she got there.

"Hey Hitomi!" Dilandau said too, and then went back to yelling at the barkeep. "Where is my wine flambé?!"

"Join us, here have shome of this," Folken handed her a glass of champagne. "Ish really gooth," he giggled.

"I don't know," Hitomi stammered. "Well, I guess one glass couldn't hurt."

*Same time, at the pool*

"Here you guys are, Hitomi and I have been looking for you," Dryden said upon finding Van and Allen. "Why aren't you swimming, Van? And what's wrong with the pool? It looks like a bubble bath!"

"Allen decided to wash his hair," Van sourly said.

"Chlorine water turns my hair green!" Allen protested.

"Let's go find Hitomi," Van said trying to ignore Allen.

Dryden, Van, and Allen started scouring the ship, looking for Hitomi. 15 minutes later they had been through almost the whole ship.

"Where could she be? She's not old enough to be at the bar," Van reasoned.

"But Folken is," Dryden said.

"Right," agreed Van, and they started walking toward the bar. When they got there, the sight that he saw horrified Van.

Hitomi was hanging all over Folken. "Can you believe the nerve of him wanting me for my powers?" Hitomi said loudly as she was holding onto Folken and the two of them were giggling.

"Brother! What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Van demanded.

"Huh? Whasha talkin' bout, wittle brudder? I ain't doin' nothin' wif your girlfriend?" Folken stammered.

"Oh geez," Dryden said, "He is so drunk."

"I'm not pished," denied Folken.

"You just said pished," Dryden told Folken.

"No I didn't, I said pished," Folken said. 

"See, you just said it again!" Dryden said. "We'd better get them into bed. All of them are drunk."

"What? So you want to sleep with my girlfriend too, Dryden?" Van accused.

"What? No, I just said that we should get them into bed, since they can't seem to do it by themselves," Dryden said. Then he grimaced upon thinking about how that sounded.

"So you want to sleep with my brother too?" Van accused. "And Dilandau?!"

"No! I just said that we should help them get to bed. Come on," Dryden said, and he picked up Dilandau to carry him back downstairs.

"I'm not leaving without my wine flambé!" Dilandau screamed at Dryden.

"Excuse me, sir," the barkeep said, "these two men haven't paid their bill yet."

"How much is it?" Dryden asked.

"20 thousand," he answered.

"20 thousand? How much could the three of them possibly drink? Never mind, I don't want to know. Just put it on my tab. I'm Dryden of Asturia, the son of Meidan: King Aston's advisor," Dyden said.

"Yes, sir," the barkeep said.

Dryden then left still carrying Dilandau, who was still yelling about wanting his wine flambé. Allen grabbed Hitomi to carry her downstairs. "Allen, unhand my girlfriend!" Van yelled at him.

"Van, don't be such a bore! I'm going downstairs with Allen!" she giggled and managed to grab a half-empty bottle of wine before Allen carried her away from the bar.

"Fine, I'll help you downstairs, brother," Van said to Folken.

"You're such a good little boy, Vannie," Folken drooled on him.

Van supported Folken as they walked downstairs. He found Dryden tucking Dilandau into bed, and helped Folken into bed as well. "Where's Hitomi and Allen?" Dryden asked Van.

"Oh, I'm so going to kill Allen for this!" Van stormed out of the room in search of Allen.

Van found them. "Tell me a bedtime story," Hitomi yawned. 

"Well, okay Once upon a time" Allen started.

Van sighed and left the room, now knowing that he had no reason to fear. Van passed Millerna's quarters, and Merle's on the way to his own. He noticed that they weren't there, but didn't pay any attention. He then went to sleep.

*Same time, dining area*

"I'm so glad that I finally washed that out of my fur! It was so gross!" Merle said over her fish dinner.

"Yeah, that's gross. I remember one time that Allen vomited on me. We were at this party" Millerna started.

"Madams, I came here to inform you that it is Limbo Night in the ballroom. We would be delighted if you joined us," the waiter told them.

Merle and Millerna looked at each other. "LIMBO!" they shouted at the same time. The two of them limboed * limbod? Limbed? I don't know! * the night away. 

"Have you ever seen an ocean limbo this well?" Millerna asked many of the waiters, who were quite confused by the remark. Eventually they went to bed.

* The next morning *

"Oh, my head," groaned Hitomi. Then she looked down at Allen who had fallen asleep on her bed while telling her a bedtime story. Hitomi screamed!

"What is it, Hitomi?" Allen asked.

"We didn't!?" she screamed.

"What?" asked Allen confused.

Hitomi screamed and left the room to go find Van. He was still asleep, so she just snuggled up next to him and started crying. "I'm so sorry, Van," she sobbed.

He woke up. "Sorry for what, Hitomi?" he asked.

"I-I slept with Allen!" she sputtered.

"You what?" Van asked.

Hitomi just started sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

Van ran into Hitomi's room, where Allen was still sitting on her bed, confused. "You slept with my girlfriend!" he accused. 

"What?" Allen asked. "Why do people keep accusing me of sleeping with Hitomi? Geez all I did was fall asleep while reading her a bedtime story."

"I know how you are! I know you wanted to!" Van accused.

Allen looked into the mirror and shrieked. "My hair! I have bed-head! Must go find brush!" Allen ran out of the room.

Van went to go chase after him, when Merle found him. "Oh Lord Van," she sighed. "I had such a fun time at limbo night! Oh, did you see that we are approaching an island?" 

"Really? That's great! Finally off of this ship. How far away is it?" He asked.

"I'd have to say about 10 feet," Merle said. The boat came to an abrupt halt. "Make that 2 feet."

* * *

Everyone got their luxury items, and got ready for what was waiting on the island.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Author's note* Sorry that it took this long to get the next part out. I'm currently working on this, a short story for honors English, and a book that I hope to eventually get published. And on top of this, my reading is really falling behind. So please forgive my tardiness in getting the next part out, as I'm nearing an end to my short story for English, I will have more time to work on this.

A few other apologies: This chapter is my first one that really earned its PG-13 rating, the rest of mine have pretty much been G (but I have rated all of my writings PG-13, because that is the rating of Escaflowne.) I am very sorry for the grossness, especially surrounding Allen. I must be in a very odd mood today. Hopefully I'm not the only one who finds this funny ^_^ Please read and review.


	4. Splitting up

Splitting up 

Splitting up

"Hey! Where's Jeff Probst?" Hitomi demanded, looking around.

"He not here. This not Survivor, this Survive or DIE!" an espano said. They all sweat-dropped.

"We were told that this is Survivor. Don't tell me that we came all this way for nothing!" Van shouted.

"I host. You can not leave. Stay until voted off," the espano said again in broken speech. 

The manager came out. "What are YOU doing here?" Merle spitefully asked him.

"I was informed about the changes and flew out here to keep you out of trouble," he explained.

"You flew?" Millerna asked. _"I didn't know he was a draconian too," _she whispered to Folken.

He ignored her. "Are you ready to meet the other players?" he asked. "And one other thing, I'm splitting you guys into two teams, so that you won't all be together."

"Thank god," muttered Folken.

"Team one, Ooga Kunga, will be composed of… Van, Allen, Millerna, Dryden, Dornkirk, Zongi, Eries, and Eriya," he announced. The other characters came out wearing orange bandanas and then Van, Allen, Millerna, and Dryden were given theirs.

"And team two, Wango Chango, will be: Hitomi, Merle, Folken, Dilandau, Mr. Mole, Chesta, Prince Chid, and Nariya."

"Oh great, I'm stuck with Merle AND Mr. Mole," Hitomi muttered.

The espano handed them their pink bandanas and spoke again. "Take food, follow map, and build hut."

The teams were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ooga Kunga

"Now the map says to turn left at this tree…" Dryden said.

"What tree?" exclaimed Van looking all around him at the dense forest.

"Um, guys. Maybe someone should carry Dornkirk…" Eriya said. They had only been walking for 5 minutes and he had already collapsed on the ground.

Zongi turned around and picked up the feeble pile of bones. "I can see it… fate is becoming clear… must get rid of the unknown element," Dornkirk feverishly said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Wango Chango

"If only there was an easier way to get through this underbrush," Merle sighed.

"But there is!" Dilandau began to drool and took out his flame-thrower. 

"Lord Dilandau, maybe you shouldn't do that," Chesta hesitantly said.

Dilandau turned around and slapped his faithful minion. "Dilandau, the dragonslayer is right. Lighting this would cause the whole island to catch fire," Folken scolded.

A grin of delight spread across Dilandau's face as he imagined the whole island burning to the ground. Folken shot him a look warning him of the consequences. "Fine, Stratego, we should just walk through the underbrush then," he sighed.

"Perhaps someone should climb a tree to see how far away the flag is," Folken started.

"I will, Lord Folken. My body and my soul is yours," Nariya purred. She then scampered ahead and climbed a tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ooga Kunga

"How much further is camp?" Eries asked, still pulling along a box of provisions.

"Damn!" Dryden cursed.

"What is it?" Allen asked him, beginning to get worried of how the heat would affect his hair.

"We should have turned left instead of right about a mile back," Dryden fumed, running his hand through the top of his hair in frustration.

Allen began to sob; he was now quite sure that he would be suffering from split ends. "You're going to die, rich boy!" Eriya yelled at him and then began to chase him around the team.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!' Dryden screamed as he tried to run away from the vicious cat-woman who now looked quite menacing with her sharp claws, sparkling fangs, and fur that was sticking up and made her look twice her size.

"Ooh! We're playing duck, duck, goose… right?" Millerna asked.

They all sweatdropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Wango Chango

_'My luck is truly stronger,' thought Nariya. 'I'm on the team with Lord Folken.'_ "I see a flag up ahead, but it's orange instead of pink!" Nariya shouted down to her team from the top of the tree.

"How far away is it?" Folken asked.

"Just past that group of trees," she answered.

"Okay, Nariya, that's good. You can come down now," he warmly said. "Hmm… I have an idea," Folken evilly said.

"No! That would be cheating!" Hitomi argued.

"No one ever said there was rules. This isn't Survivor, this is Survive or DIE," he reasoned.

"Hmm," a smug grin came over Dilandau's face. "Chesta! Go get that flag!"

"Yes, Sir!" Chesta responded and then quickly ran off to get it. Within minutes he was back with the flag. "Here it is, Sir," he said breathing heavily.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" chuckled Mr. Mole.

"What are we going to do with it?" Chid asked in a small voice.

"Mr. Mole is going to go hide it where they will never expect," Folken volunteered Mr. Mole, who gladly agreed.

Then they began moving toward their goal again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ooga Kunga

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Eriya nagged Dryden.

"Yes, I'm sure. It says it right on the map," he argued, beginning to get annoyed of her.

She scoffed. "Men couldn't even find their way out of a box if they were given a map."

Van, Allen, Dryden, and Dornkirk all had indignant looks on their faces. Zongi (who happened to be challenged in that "area" *heh* wasn't sure whether or not he should be offended.)

"Maybe someone should scout the area," suggested Van. He realized that this was a mistake as everyone looked at him. "Fine, I'll go," he sighed.

"And take Dornkirk with you!" Eriya called after him, glad to get rid of that disgusting pile of bones.

Van reluctantly picked Dornkirk up, afraid that he might get some kind of weird disease if he touched this horrible creature. He then walked away from the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Wango Chango

"Finally!" shouted Hitomi, glad to see the cheerful pink flag. They all dropped the gear in the center. Happiness took over and they began to dance until Folken realized what all was left to be done.

"Did anyone bring anything of some use to making camp?" Folken asked.

They looked around. "They took our luxury items before we got on the boat," Nariya explained.

Then everyone looked at Dilandau, Merle, and Folken, who had both managed to keep theirs."Surely, they're in these boxes," Folken mumbled. "Ah, here we go," he opened one that said 'FRAGILE! LUXURY ITEMS!'

Inside were the following items: Hitomi's pendant, Mr. Mole's bag of assorted stolen items (it was amazing that they let him take so much junk), Chesta's sword, Chid's helmet, and Nariya's lance (she had been hoping to fence with Eriya.)

"Hmm… then we also have Dilandau's flame-thrower, Merle's catnip mouse," Folken scowled at how impractical it was, "and my arm." He sighed. "I hardly see how any of this will be useful. We'll just have to build it of the wood we find lying on the ground."

Everyone got to work. "Say, Mr. Mole… where did you put their flag?" asked Dilandau.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ooga Kunga

"Where could that damn flag be?" Van muttered to himself. Then he saw it. In the middle of a giant hole in the ground lie the orange flag. He sighed; it was just his luck that the map indicated that it was on the other side of the island and that it actually lies in a pit. Not knowing how else he would find his way back to the hole; he set Dornkirk down beside it. "Now, Dornkirk, I'm just leaving you here until I bring the others back to the flag. Just stay here and be a good psychopathic Isaac Newton," he hesitantly said, backing away.

He then left to go get the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Wango Chango

"There!" Nariya said. They then looked at their work. It was rather scary, to say the least. It simply wasn't possible to make a nice hut out of branches.

"Well, it's better than nothing I suppose," Hitomi tried to look on the bright side.

They all slumped down, exhausted from the work that they had completed today. None of them were sure how they could last the rest of the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ooga Kunga

"I found it!" breathed upon getting back. 

"Where's Emperor Dornkirk?" Nariya asked him.

"Oh, he's back at the flag. I didn't want to carry him back, it's quicker if I don't," he explained.

Everyone followed him back to the pit. "That's it?" Eries asked.

"Yep, that's it," Van sighed.

"Um, is Dornkirk supposed to look like this?" Millerna asked.

It was true; he did look rather sickly. Nariya lightly tapped him with her foot. "Yes! I know the principles of fate!" he exclaimed in his sleep.

"Yes, he looks like this. I suppose you can't expect much more considering how many hundreds of years old he is," she said.

They all set down their gear and opened the box of luxury items. Van rummaged through the box and saw: his sword, Allen's poor half-starved owl, Millerna's red balloon, Dryden's little rat dude, Dornkirk's box of curlers for his beard, Zongi's *eh…* cooking supplies, Eries' weird golden ear cuff things, and Eriya's lance (she had also planned to fence with Nariya.)

"Young master! Where have you been? The master will have my head!" the little rat dude began to panic.

"Don't worry about it, I'll write you a note," Dryden dismissed his worrying.

"Nothing here is of any use!" Van exclaimed. "Well, I suppose except for Zongi's cooking gear," he then looked at the doppelganger. "I didn't know you could even cook."

Zongi blushed. Allen suddenly exclaimed, "He has to have something to compensate for—" Eries covered his mouth.

"I think that's very important in a man," she assured the doppelganger.

"We'd better build some shelter," Van said, gathering some brush. 

*30 minutes later*

Their hut was finally complete. Three walls made of sticks and the roof made of money that the rat dude had cleverly put together. They all fell asleep except for Dornkirk, who had never been fully awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The manager: "There you see how the first day went for everyone."

Espano: "This my job! I host!" he glared at the manager. "Catch us next time for first challenge and tribal counsel!"

************************************************************************

*Author's Note:* Sorry about how long it took to get this up, I've been busy with all of my writings and my classes (Curse Honors English!). I'll try to get the next part up soon, but I've got too many stories going at once! Thank you for your patience.


End file.
